El Mago, La Princesa y los Tres Guerreros
by Rhaegar II Targaryen
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si el carismático y querido mago Fye D. Flowright y su bondadosa y hermosa acompañante Tomoyo se encontraran con los tres guerreros más temibles y poderosos de Inuyasha? (Primer Capítulo/Segundo Prólogo de InuYasha & Tsubasa-Kanketsu Hen).


Hola!.

Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí les traigo el primer capitulo (o el segundo prólogo, como prefieran llamarlo) de _InuYasha & Tsubasa-Kanketsu Hen (Final Act),_ aquí "resucito" a tres personajes de InuYasha que murieron, pero que, en mi humilde opinión, eran geniales, carismáticos y complejos y por lo tanto se merecen una segunda oportunidad. Espero que les guste como planteo el encuentro entre ellos con Fye y Tomoyo.

**Disclaimer: **todos los derechos sobre InuYasha y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, y así mismo, todos los derechos sobre Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle le pertenecen a las chicas CLAMP, yo sólo soy un aprendiz de escritor que hace esto por amor a la literatura, y porque me gusta combinar personajes de diferentes animes, para ver como sería su relación.

* * *

#ClubdeFansdeFyeDFlowright

#ClubdeFansdeTomoyoDaidouji

#ClubdeFansdeBankotsu

#ClubdeFansdeJakotsu

#ClubdeFansdeSuikotsu

U2-With Or Without You.

* * *

Empezó a despertar, lentamente, todo se veía borroso y él estaba desorientado: lo único que recordaba es que aquel Hanyo al que llamaban Inuyasha lo había derrotado después de una larga y difícil lucha, y que sus 6 hermanos habían muerto también en aquella feroz lucha contra Inuyasha y sus amigos, entonces, ¿no se suponía que debería estar muerto? ¿O aquello era el infierno?. No lo parecía, ya que era un lugar tan tranquilo,bonito y pacífico-con arboles, un arroyo y pájaros cantando-como para que las almas malvadas estuvieran allí, se empezó a levantar, lentamente, y con sorpresa descubrió dos cosas: la primera, que todas sus heridas en su batalla con Inuyasha habían sido sanadas como por arte de magia, y la segunda, que dos de sus hermanos estaban también con él: Jakotsu, su más cercano confidente y amigo, el único en el que podía confiar, y Suikotsu, el guerrero bipolar que podía de tanto un terrible asesino como un amigable doctor.

¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿No se suponía que al perder sus fragmentos de la perla ellos volverían a ser huesos y polvo?, Bankotsu no podía estar más confundido, entonces, vio que cerca de ellos habían dos personas conversando; uno parecía un hombre joven, rubio y con un vestido parecido al de un sacerdote, y la otra parecía una mujer muy joven, casi una niña, con un pelo negro largo y brillante, y un vestido amarillo, por lo tanto, no podía ser una sacerdotisa.

Era muy curiosos que esas dos personas estuvieran sentados tan cerca de ellos hablando tranquilamente, Bankotsu se levantó, dispuesto a preguntarle quienes eran y que hacían allí, cuando el hombre vestido de sacerdote dijo:

-Tomoyo, mira, por fin despertó Ban-kun.

Entonces ambos se levantaron, y Bankotsu les preguntó:

-¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Quien nos regresó a la vida? ¿Y como sabes mi nombre?

-No seas tan impaciente, Ban-kun, te lo explicaré todo cuando tus hermanos despierten.

Se sentaron los tres enfrente de Jakotsu y Suikotsu, y tuvieron que esperar un largo rato antes de que Jakotsu, se despertara, como Bankotsu, y como él, fuera presa de la confusión y la sorpresa, cuando por fin abrió completamente los ojos, miró a su hermano con sorpresa y le dijo:

-Bankotsu, ¿que hacemos aquí? ¿No había acabado mi dulce Inuyasha conmigo? ¿Lo derrotaste? ¿Y como me devolviste la vida?

-Yo no...Inuyasha también acabó conmigo, yo también pensaba que había muerto, hasta que me despierto aquí.

-Entonces...

-Sospecho que fueron ellos dos quienes nos resucitaron

-Hola Jak-kun-dijo Fye-te lo explicaré todo cuando tu hermano despierte.

Jakotsu hizo mala cara por la forma en la que la llamó Fye, nadie lo había llamado antes así, pero decidió contener se, ya que tenía demasiada curiosidad como para iniciar una pelea.

Cuando Suikotsu despertó, por fin Fye se dispuso a explicarles todo:

-Se preguntarán: ¿que hacen aquí, si se suponía que estaban muertos?, es muy simple: yo los resucité, usando una magia muy antigua y poderosa, y también recuperé sus armas: la Banryu de Ban-kun y la Espada Serpiente de Jak-kun.

-¿Porque...porque lo hiciste?-preguntó Bankotsu.

-Porque en el fondo, yo sé que ustedes no son malos.

-¿Cómo dices eso? ¡En mi vida pasada, maté a 1000 humanos y otros tantos demonios, sólo por mi sed de sangre y batallas!

-Pero en el fondo, sabías que estabas haciendo lo incorrecto, y te quedaste con el remordimiento de todo el daño que causaste.

-Y...Y...¿quien diablos eres, y como sabes tanto de nosotros?-preguntó Jakotsu.

-¡Que descortés de mi parte! No me había presentado, soy Fye , un mago del país de Celes, y ella es mi acompañante, Tomoyo Daidouji, una princesa perteneciente a la nobleza del reino de Clow, estamos viajando entre diferentes mundos, para recuperar las plumas de nuestra amiga Sakura, princesa de Clow, porque allí están sus memorias, y venimos aquí para recuperar la última pluma, pero nos alejamos de nuestros amigos, y llegamos a este lugar, las ruinas del monte de las Ánimas, para resucitarlos.

-¿Porque nos querías resucitar? ¿Qué ganabas con ello?

-Ustedes conocen bien a Naraku, el demonio más poderoso de este mundo, ¿verdad?, bien, él y Fei Wang Reed, el malvado que esparció las plumas de Sakura, se han aliado para quedarse con la perla de Shikon, y otro objeto, del que no conozco casi nada, sólo sé que Clow Reed, el mago más poderoso de la historia, creó ese objeto después de una lucha con el rey de los vampiros (los más poderosos demonios) Azzyllar.

-Y nosotros...

-Como decía antes, yo sé que ustedes, a diferencia del cruel de Kyokotsu, el ambicioso de Renkotsu, el cobarde de Mukotsu y el servil de Ginkotsu, en realidad no son malas personas: Bankotsu, tu tienes un código de honor y lealtad que pocos tienen, nunca traicionarías a tus hermanos, y además, no te gusta enfrentarse a personas que sean más débiles que tú. Jakotsu, te haces el fuerte, y el sádico, sólo para ocultar tus inseguridades, porque crees que eres _diferente_ a los demás, y que eso es malo, pero en realidad, no eres sádico, sino que te gusta enfrentarse en combate con chicos guapos, pero no atacar a personas inocentes. Y tu, Suikotsu, tienes dentro de ti una lucha entre dos personalidades: la bondadosa y débil y la malvada y fuerte, pero en realidad ¿porque nació la segunda? por la rabia y la impotencia que sintió la primera al ver como los bandidos mataban personas inocentes sin que tú pudieras hacer nada, así que decidiste volverte más fuerte, el problema es que no supiste canalizar ese sentimiento, y empezaste a hacer lo mismo que esos bandidos: aprovecharte de tu fuerza para matar personas inocentes, quemar aldeas, y robar comida y otras cosas, ¿no te gustaría crear un nuevo yo? ¿Con la bondad de tu primera personalidad pero con la fuerza de la segunda? ¿Y enfrentarse a personas que si merezcan morir?. Si los resucité es para darles una tercera oportunidad, y para que ustedes reflexionen sobre lo que quieren hacer con esta nueva oportunidad: ¿seguir haciendo lo mismo de antes o cambiar? ¿Se vengarán de Naraku por como los utilizó o se volverán a aliar con él? Eso es lo que quiero que piensen, hasta que se decidan, creo que no nos veremos, porque Tomoyo y yo tenemos que regresar con nuestros amigos.

* * *

Bankotsu quedó aún más confuso tras la marcha del mago y su acompañante: ¿que haría? ¿De verdad quería volver a las andanzas de antes, o quería darle un nuevo sentido a su vida? ¿Era buena idea vengarse de Naraku? ¿Era él capaz de estar en el mismo bando de Inuyasha y esa sacerdotisa?, no lo sabía, y sus dos hermanos, estaban tan confusos como él, ese maldito mago los había hecho dudar de ellos mismos, con sus palabras tan sabias, esos ojos azules que les trasmitían confianza, comprensión y amabilidad, y esa sonrisa, que mantenía todo el tiempo, aunque, estuviera hablando de cosas serias. Incluso Jakotsu, cuando él le devolvió su espada, pensó en matarlo, pero no fue capaz; su sola presencia era tan poderosa que desactivaba el menor sentimiento de odio o violencia.

Ese Mago, definitivamente, era muy extraño, pero ¿sería capaz de con su bondad y carisma derrotar a Naraku y a aquel otro sujeto que mencionó? ¿Le enseñaría a Inuyasha trucos nuevos para luchar? ¿Y como sabía tanto sobre ellos?. Había tantas preguntas, y tan pocas respuestas, que Bankotsu decidió olvidarse de aquello, y caminar silenciosamente con sus dos hermanos.

_Como en los Viejos Tiempos._

* * *

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo, que había estado callada toda la conversación, le preguntó a Fye:

-¿De verdad crees...que ellos se nos unirán? ¿No crees que tienes demasiada confianza en ellos?

Fye, la miró fijamente a los ojos, sonrió, con esa hermosa sonrisa suya, y dijo:

-Es normal que dudes, Tomoyo, sería raro que no lo hicieras, pero yo, aunque no estoy un 100% seguro de que nos ayudarán, confió mucho en ellos, he mirado en los más profundo de sus pensamientos y he visto que son más blancos que negros, así que, como mínimo, tenemos posibilidades, y en todo caso, la semilla está plantada, ahora, depende del agricultor el que florezca o no.

Tomoyo asintió, todavía tenía dudas, pero la confianza de él la había tranquilizado, como siempre lo hacia, no sabía que haría, sin él, borró de su mente esas dudas, y se dedicó a disfrutar de ese bonito paseo en ese bonito día por ese bonito lugar, con su ser amado, porque de todos modos, no servía de nada adelantarse al futuro.

Un futuro que cada día, está más y más cerca.

* * *

PD: Espero que les haya gustado, ese "objeto" del que Fye habla será mejor descrito por Yuuko y Kikyo después, así que no se preocupen, y tendrá una importancia vital en la historia, aún más que la perla de Shikon (que ya está muy vista).

Si se preguntan porque Fye sabía tanto sobre ellos, se los explicaré: es una de las "características" de la magia de Fye (en mi historia) conocer la historia de una persona, sus sentimientos y su personalidad, sólo mirándola directamente a los ojos, y la magia que usó para resucitarlos, es una magia muy antigua que se puede usar varias veces pero sólo con personas desconocidas, nunca con personas que realmente quieres o que son importantes para ti.

Por cierto, intenté que el "cambio" de Bankotsu, Jakotsu y Suikotsu no fuera tan rápido, algo así como que apenas acabar su charla con Fye ya deciden acabar con Naraku y ayudar Inuyasha, Syaoran y los demás, no, todavía se tardarán en decidir si quieren seguir siendo los mismos o no.

Espero subir el Segundo o Primer Capitulo (todavía no me aclaro si esto es otro prólogo o el primer capitulo, por eso lo pongo separada de la historia como tal) el próximo miércoles, hasta entonces:

¡Sayonara!.


End file.
